The Tragedy
by Lolly Shearman
Summary: AU. Charlie Rhodes is Blair's bridesmaid and she's enduring the royal wedding enigma. But then she witnessed the doomed love between the princess to be and a Brooklynite, Dan Humphrey. Dair pairing. Narrated by Charlie Rhodes.


**Author's note: I'm just here writing another yet AU but this time it is one shot and is seen by Charlie Rhodes eyes and here, I'm using Charlie Rhodes as Charlie Rhodes, not by Ivy Thickens. This was inspired when I saw 'I am number nine' promo but doesn't have anything to do with the show nor the book, this is a completely brand new story and I'm just borrowing the characters and their traits plus some plots. Hope you enjoy.**

**A Tragedy**

I walked down the street, no, strut, because to be Blair Waldorf's bridesmaid, you have to be confident. So I strut down the street, checking everything Serena said I needed before I go through the interview. What interview? Well, to be Blair's bridesmaid you have to go through an interview, as she is Blair Waldorf, and she needs the best. I haven't known her for long or anything, I mean I just came to New York for 2 months and I only met her like 3 times when we were out lunch with Serena. To tell you the truth, she scares me sometimes with her uptight attitude, but that's the same reason why I envy her, because she strives for what she wants. Now why am I competing to be her bridesmaid, let me tell you again, I just came to New York for 2 months and everything sparkles here. But that's the problem, everything sparkles too much that I feel like an outsider from Miami. I wanted to fit in and Serena said I'm a Rhodes so that shouldn't be a problem. It is a problem because I'm still feeling awkward in all sorts of way. Then Serena had these phone conversations where she said that anyone who is a bridesmaid to Blair Waldorf will definitely be in. And that is what I want, to be in. Only if I knew really what was in it, a terrible fate of tragedy between two people.

I sat in front of Blair in an office she rented in Brooklyn, shaking my legs that some squishy noise bothers her. She looked at me, eyeing me. I stopped shaking my legs. "Sorry," I whispered.

"Charlotte Rhodes, don't you think you're too young to be in this?" she asked, voice firm.

"Blair, I'm only 2 years younger than you, I think I can handle it," I answered, quite surprised at my confidence.

"You think you can handle it, but a royal wedding is not an easy task to handle," Blair smiled. Oh yeah did I tell you that she's marrying the Prince of Monaco. Leave it all to Blair Waldorf to make it classier than the Upper East Side standard.

"I think you shouldn't depict age as a factor, because if you do, then younger blood wanted to strive for more," I smiled, I know I got her because she smiled back.

I went out and saw the other candidates sitting there, shaking. I smiled at them genuinely. I know what it's like to be outside of these social arena. I sat back at my seat before the interview.

"Nelly Yuki?" Blair's house maid, Dorota had her checklist in her hand. She looks lovely when I first saw her now she's second in command that it is scary.

I sighed, waiting for the results, then I chuckled a bit. Back in Miami this will be ridiculous. I looked around and saw the girls. They were all easily someone from the Upper East Side themselves seeing how they wear their clothes. Then it came to me on why in the world was the interview in Brooklyn out of all places. I mean the Upper East Side seemed more appropriate for it, she is from there. It was also weird that Blair marries so young when I heard she was left only a year at Yale, but maybe if you found right love not to mention to a prince as well, maybe it makes sense.

"Hey Dorota," a male voice came through and I looked back and saw quite a handsome guy with dark curly hair, greeting Dorota with a soft smile. He doesn't look like an Upper East Side, he dresses… Casually. He looks, Brooklyn. So why is he here?

"Mr. Humphrey, Miss Blair is still having interviews. But I could tell her…" I saw that Dorota was glad he was there.

"No, no, just let her do her thing. I have an appointment anyway. Just tell her I'll meet her tonight at MoMA, okay," with that, Mr. Humphrey left. Who is he?

* * *

><p>And so it began, the bridesmaid boot camp. It was worse than military. But I got to tell you, I was doing very well. "Good job Charlie, I see something in there." Blair praised, and she doesn't do that often. Blair struts around with her whistle and her yellow hat. I wasn't sure of any of her ways at first, but of course, she had that pep talk on the royal wedding stuff and in a weird way, it makes sense.<p>

3 girls and I were stumbling around the fake wedding dress on a dummy. And we have Dorota acting like some sort of paparazzi, with her camera and her sunglasses. It was all purely weird, that I hadn't felt so much inside as I was outside.

"Penelope, she has to pee!" Blair yelled and Penelope scrambled to pull the dress up. And Dorota started taking pictures and ask question that only a paparazzi would know of and we have been trained to not say a word. Now where did Dorota learn that?

"Fix the hem on that dress!" Blair instructed and I did.

"Um Blair?" the same husky voice came again, and I looked up, it is the same guy. But the weird one was Blair, she's gone from bridezilla, to just pure happy. Her eyes twinkled.

"Humphrey, you're early!" Blair smiled.

"To see what this crazy boot camp you had, and its official, you are beyond ridiculous. But that is not really unusual for you," he teased. I was shocked, even Nate and Chuck who were her friends since forever did not dare to say something as Blair Waldorf is ridiculous, not to her face anyway.

"It is really good to have your sarcastic measure in such beautiful day, Humphrey. But this is not just a wedding, it is a royal wedding. Only God can prevent it and rest assured, He blessed me and Louis," Blair smiled. There was something different about the smile, like she was waiting for him to say something.

"Well, good then. You got your happily ever after," and with that, I see Blair's face fell into a brief disappointment before she got back up, and turned to us.

"This is not break time people! Chop chop!" Blair turned her bridezilla mode again.

"So much on being a Dictator of Taste, you sure make a dictator in military school go down to shame," he teased and Blair only looked back and rolled her eyes.

I was exhausted. Clearly Blair had lost her mind, all of it. We had running sessions around the field, with heels on. And we had 30 different bags jostled to us each and have to find out whether there is a bomb in there. Blair, you are not the president, nor are you John Lennon.

* * *

><p>I walked out with Penelope, who had her hair in every direction. We could pass homeless any time with our appearance. Then I realized Penelope had been Blair's minion since forever, so she must knew who Humphrey was.<p>

"Hey, you know who that guy is that came today," I asked, not to make it like I'm that curious. "You know the one she called Humphrey?"

"Oh that guy?" Penelope cracked her neck. "That is Blair's best friend, Dan Humphrey."

"I thought Serena is her best friend."

"Well, you can have 2 best friends right? Serena is her childhood best friend. But Dan is kind off Blair's mirror, he told her off as you can see like today, and they did hate each other during high school, but then both attended Yale and suddenly they went to this art house together. In other words, while Serena knew Blair's girly favorites, Dan is the one who puts Blair back on Planet Earth when she goes wild."

"Well, he definitely failed today, Blair went nuts," I said.

"No she did not. I saw the list of the boot camp the other day, and we were supposed to stay overnight while Dorota play thief on the dress," Penelope explained.

I still couldn't believe it though. "But Dan Humphrey, he's so not an Upper East Sider."

"Of course not, he's from Brooklyn," Penelope smirked. "Oh, did you know, he dated Serena too before."

* * *

><p>"Hey Serena?" I looked into her room and saw stacks of paper. She was busy with Blair's bridal shower. Serena looks up and pasted a shiny smile. "Did you happen to date a guy named Dan Humphrey before?"<p>

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Serena looked around at her scattered papers. Is it just me or was she trying to avoid eye contact.

"No it's just that he was at the bridesmaid boot camp today and I don't know, Blair seemed close with the guy so I got curious on who is he. Penelope told me you dated him before."

"Yeah, exactly 2 years in high school before everything kind of broke down," Serena chuckled at this. She seemed as if the break up still affects her. "And now he's Blair's best friend which is really weird for everyone."

"Because they hated each other back in high school?" I asked and Serena raised her brows. "Penelope."

"Well, yes. I mean literally everyday Blair would try to bite his head off and unlike the exes I have before, Dan wasn't exactly kissing up her ass either. She would call him a charity work I had and he would say she stole Medusa's withering glare," Serena smiled at this.

"So what Yale brought them together?"

"Not really, their first year was a war between Waldorf and Humphrey. They are two of the brightest freshman in Yale, and apparently Yale only had one seat for the representative and both of them were running for it," Serena shook her head remembering the days.

"Who got it?" I believe it would be Blair.

"Blair did," bingo! "But she passed it up to the third candidate."

"Wait, what?" Blair Waldorf passing something she had won? That is new.

"Yeah. She never told me why but I think maybe she felt guilty scheming against Dan. They became friends after that," Serena looked down this time. It was as if she did not approve of it at all.

"Right."

* * *

><p>"So as I am saying, you bridesmaid will have a few tasks for yourself before my amazing bridal shower next week," Blair stands straight while we all have our charts in our hands. "So start woking!"<p>

With that, we were all running for our duties. My duty was to check every RSVP for the wedding and let just say, it's not a short list of your aunt and uncle, it is the list of everyone exclusive in the Upper East Side. I was getting excited, because I am definitely up for this. Then his name flashes through the list, Dan Humphrey. It wrote there that he actually haven't RSVP yet while all friends and family of Blair's have already confirmed to go.

I am a Rhodes, so I was curious. Which is why I crossed the Brooklyn Bridge, knocking on Dan Humphrey's loft. He opens, looking handsome though unshaven and a little skinny. He looked at me strangely.

"Hi, I'm Charlie Rhodes, Serena's cousin and Blair's bridesmaid," I held my hand out, and he took it. "I know it is all sudden, but I am here for Blair's task and I am in charge for the RSVP for the wedding, and you haven't confirmed to go."

"Oh yeah, well, maybe I'll go but I don't know whether I will be able to by then, so," he rambled out and stayed silent. "Oh yeah, sorry come on in."

I went in and it was clearly a bachelor pad. For a loft it is big, and looking at his stuffs, it is nothing in sense of Chuck Bass or Nate Archibald, because he's more of a hipster in being. I looked over to the corner and saw his office, it was massive with books. I remembered Serena said he's a writer.

"So you work as a writer I presume," I looked back at him who is standing behind the counter getting me a juice.

He looks up and smiled, shaking his head. "No, I write but it is not for literature selling, not anymore anyway. I am currently unemployed right now."

"So you just lie around the loft do nothing," it was weird, didn't he say the day before he had an appointment, people only have appointments If they are working.

"No, I went for a walk at times," he handed me the juice and smiled. He wasn't kidding.

"How do you live like this?" I blurted out. And I stammered to take it back because that was rude. "I mean, sorry, that was…"

"I just do," he smiled. "Listen, about the RSVP, just put it there that I am confirmed to go on that list but on the day, if I'm not there, trust me Blair would not be mad at you. She'll me mad at me and I'll take care of it."

"Okay," I was confused. I looked behind him and saw a picture of him and Blair, his hands around her waist and they looked happy. No, they looked like a happy couple. I saw Dan looking down now, and a small glint of sadness washed on his face. Oh my God, he loved her.

* * *

><p>I researched a bit in the Gossip Girl site, notorious for the clammed Upper East Side scandalous life. And there I saw a bunch of pictures of Dan and Blair visiting different art houses and enjoying it. Gossip Girl may say Blair had a scheme up on their sleeves that needs Dan's help but for my outsider eyes, I only see Dan and Blair having a good day. They looked so serene in the pictures and for people who don't know Dan and Blair personally would say they are a very happy couple.<p>

But on the start of summer last year, Blair met Prince Louis and now they are bound to be husband and wife. Maybe that was why Dan was so hesitant to go to Blair's wedding. He is in love with her. I looked at their pictures again. They looked so happy. What happened?

* * *

><p>I sat down beside Blair on the food tasting for the wedding. Serena couldn't come because of work and I was there to take her seat. This was all thanks to my last name as Blair said, "Only someone with bloods like a Waldorf, an Archibald or a Rhodes like you Charlie would know what good food is."<p>

It was the first time I met Prince Louis Grimaldi too. He was handsome, very handsome. He looked like the husband every princess like Blair had wanted. He was a gentleman, he pulled the chair out for Blair. But something had been nagging me for a bit. Blair seemed, cautious with him. She wasn't free. Maybe I am blowing everything out of proportions but Blair seems to be strained with Louis. Maybe the royal pressure finally gets her?

"Darling, I think a few vital appetizers should do the trick. You know how these feast can be during the main course, so we should tone down the appetizers," she means having a more luxurious appetizers in a small portion that is.

"Whatever you want, honey. Just make sure your fathers amazing pie is on the list because I have to have those again," Louis smiled and kissed her cheek. Blair smiled at this. She was happy. But somehow, it didn't show the happiness that she had with Dan. In the pictures, it was as if she was stable. Then again I don't know Blair personally so who knows.

But I am curious, so I had to ask. "Um, Blair, I had all the RSVP task checked in, and everyone had confirmed to attend but President Obama, he had a few things to deal with," I saw how Blair smiled as a 'Good work Charlie' smile. "Even Dan Humphrey said he will be attending."

And there it was, Blair looking at me with shocked, hopeful eyes. "He did?"

"Yeah, I mean he said maybe he'll come but I should just check the RSVP as confirmed," I told her, and I swear before Blair looked away, she almost had tears in her eyes. "Do you want him to come?"

Blair looked back at me and smiled. "More than anyone." And beside her, Louis shifted uncomfortably.

* * *

><p>I was sitting with the girls during one of our meetings when Louis decided to dash off the penthouse angrily, spouting few words in French. Blair came out and sighed, "He'll be back later tonight, apologizing that is. Now, where were we?"<p>

Everyone was in silent because it was the first time anyone had seen Louis so angry, and I was speechless that Blair was so relaxed by it. "Okay, no one remembers so I will start with Charlie helping me out with the dress today at Vera Wang and you three to do the preparations at the church. Capisce?"

"Yeah," I was actually very excited to see the wedding dress since that will be everything on girl's wedding. But Penelope's glare was sickening. She thought she was the one going with Blair for the dress. "So you excited about the dress?" I asked.

"No," Blair grabbed her coat and smiled. That was a surprise.

"Because of Louis? I mean he looked really mad when he dashed out," I knew I shouldn't push it. But Blair just smiled.

"Nonsense, Louis is only aggravated by some small deals, but he'll get over it. But if you have lived in the Upper East Side Charlie, you should know that we have thousands of beautiful dresses, whatever function it is, you always arrive in glam, so this is just one of my days," Blair checked her phone and texted away. "Serena is already there, we should hurry."

Even if Blair said those things, I feel as if she wasn't concerned about the dress because she was concerned about other stuff. Now what is the other stuff?

"B! The dress looked wonderful on you!" Serena squealed. In deed it does. She had her back exposed and everything in front covered, laces perfected her body figure. She twirled around, and she is a princess. "Oh my God, you will be the prettiest bride ever!"

"Oh, S. You do know you'll look hotter in this," Blair teased her best friend. "And even if I have Vogue, you'll get Anna Wintour in your grasp at any day."

"B," Serena smiled back.

Blair's phone went off and in a second, her face turned worried and she held her dress, fetching her phone. "Hello, hey, how was it?" she asked. Serena smiled and murmured 'Louis' to me. I don't know, I don't think it was Louis based on what I saw this morning. "Good, did he tell you anything more?" with that Blair was back in the fitting room.

"You know Serena, for a bride marrying a Prince, Blair doesn't seem enthusiastic at all," of course, everyone would down me crazy for that because Blair is everything enthusiasm can be by naked eyes, but I felt differently somehow.

"What are you talking about Charlie?" Serena laughed before her face turned serious looking at a worried Blair. "B, what is wrong?"

"No, it is just Louis. I need to change and I have to go," Blair immediately asked the seamstress to pull the dress off her.

"I'll go with you," Serena offered.

"No, this has nothing to do with you," and somehow, that upsets Serena.

* * *

><p>That night I sat with Blair, task was on the seating charts. Blair was not in her element, at all.<p>

"I think we should put Nate beside this cougar, Diana Pane, you know just to find out if she'll nab him," I tried to joke but it didn't work. Blair was still looking down at the charts, silent. "Blair, is everything okay with Louis?"

"Yes. Louis came by before and asked for my forgiveness," she gave a small smile and looked down again.

"So what's wrong?" I didn't get my answer as she kept in silence. "Is it about Dan?" I tried.

With that, the tears she had been keeping came down slowly. She wiped it off as soon as it fell and composed herself.

"If you must know, Humphrey is an ass," she took the seating chart from me and looked through it.

"Blair, do you…" I don't know why I even try. "Do you love him?"

She tensed up. I could see her shoulders stiffened. That was a yes definitely.

"Why would you say that?" she looked back at me, giving a glare.

"Because I saw the picture of the two of you in his loft, and you never looked happier. He came the other day and you just perk up," I said without hesitating. I saw that Blair smiled at this. "Blair, if you love him why did you push him away?"

"Who said anything about me pushing him away?" Blair stood up now. "If it is anything, he's the one who pushed me away, because apparently he can't choose me over Serena." With that she left. Everything was so confusing.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so here we are, back in Brooklyn," Blair clapped her hands. "And today, the task will be dangerous and sickeningly evil, I wish you all the best first hand." She smirked. "Now, Charlie, since you have done such a decent job since day one, I've decided to give you a day off…" I sighed in relief because I was really tired. "With me." Of course, something was up.<p>

The others were given really weird task such as finding the right shoes, or the extra lace, or even the back history of every guest. I followed Blair as she started walking. "Where are we going?"

She looked back at me smiled, genuinely. "On my last war with Humphrey."

Blair knocked Dan's door, and she was nervous. This was really weird. I never knew Blair could be nervous. We were expecting Dan to open the door but it was Serena that opens it.

"B," she said slowly. "I thought you were going to be busy with wedding stuff today?"

"I had minions to do that," suddenly, her icy compose came back. "Now, is Humphrey home, I feel the need to torture him today."

"He is, but he just fell asleep," Serena wasn't exactly opening the door for us though, as if she was creating a line. "Blair I think he made it pretty clear he only wanted to be friends with you so…"

"So that makes you a friend as well, by that hierarchy, I think you don't have the right to make decisions on who he should or shouldn't see," Blair retorted back. She won't give up.

"Blair, you are to be married to Louis in a month time. I think it is pretty clear you shouldn't be wandering around Brooklyn with another man," Serena was also on stand. "Just let Dan be. You've tortured him enough."

"As if he cared that it tortured me equally," with that Blair stomps down the stairs, leaving me with Serena.

"Okay, I don't know whatever that just happened," I forced a smile. Then I peeked in and saw Dan wasn't asleep, he was wide awake, and he looked worse. He should be because I realized he's an ass, like Blair had said.

* * *

><p>The bridal shower had the icy stare between Blair and Serena. I mean it really defines that saying 'If looks could kill'. I drank the champagne, working as fast as I can to jot down the presents from the guests. It was small, it was big, and Blair had made sure that everything must be in list so appropriate thank you notes could be given. Such as "Thank you" for adequate gifts and "Thank you very much, it was nice having you there" for great gifts.<p>

A small wrapped gift was given to me. "Name?"

"Dan Humphrey," his husky voice came in and I looked up. He shaved, and he wore a suit, no tie, and he looked good. Still skinny.

"Right," I jot down his name and watched him walking inside. He looked for her, and there she was, pleased to meet him and they hugged. A little too long I guess. I looked for Serena and she was looking too. Instead of jealous, she looked rather worried.

* * *

><p>I had to use the loo, seriously all the champagnes doesn't make me drunk but it made me use the toilet often. The toilet was outside in the pavilion so I had to run there. I did my business and hell, that was good. I walked out of the toilet and saw Dan, sitting there, smoking. Wait, it was weed.<p>

"Hey," he greeted me, like he hasn't done any shameful stuff. "Charlie right?"

"Yeah," I eyed him. He still didn't realize what he was doing. Not only is he unemployed, he mopes around his loft all day, he said he wanted to be just friends with two girls but toys around with them. What kind of guy does that?

"I wonder why Serena never mentioned you?" he inhaled his weed.

"I don't really know," I said before I prepared to leave. But then something just came right in and I stopped my tracks and faced him. "You know what you are really an ass for doing that to Blair and Serena. I mean how could you toy around their feelings like that?"

"What?" he looked at me as if I was a crazy woman.

"You. You pushed Blair away when it was obvious that you both loved each other and you had Serena down in your loft when you only wanted to be friends with her. That is so not fair for them," the words came out like water. "You even had Blair believing that you pushed her away because you couldn't get over Serena, when all in all you were just toying with them."

"What?" he stood up. "What did you say about Blair?"

"That both of you loved each other?" what was up with this guy?

"No the one after that," he stepped closer to me.

"Blair believed that you pushed her away because you couldn't get over Serena," I said and slowly, Dan laughs. He had gone insane.

"Silly Blair, still living in denial," he looked down. With that he looked at me. "You know where she is now?"

I shouldn't have told him, I really shouldn't, but he was so near that he was actually really scary. So I told him that Blair is in the middle of the guest congratulating her. Dan storms into the space and marched towards Blair. Serena had her eyes on him, more worried than ever. Blair was talking to one of Louis' cousins I presume, and Dan just took her arm so she faced him.

"Humphrey! What the hell are you doing?" she frowned at him.

"Stop living in denial Blair," he said, voice deep. With that, I could see Blair's knees suddenly weakens. I have no idea what was going on. "Blair, you know the truth. Stop ignoring it."

"What truth? I don't know what you're talking about," Blair turned away.

"Look at me!" Dan yelled, forcing her to look at him. "Look at me Blair. I did not push you away because I wasn't over Serena. You knew I would have chosen you every single day," Dan spoke and Blair were now almost in tears. "I'm sick, Blair."

My eyes widened. I looked over to Serena who looked down.

Blair forced a smile. "No you're not Dan. You're perfect," she stumbled, tears running down. "You're not sick. I mean I am okay being second to Serena but you're not sick. You're fine."

"Blair," he slowly spoke again. "I am sick. I have cancer and no doctor could cure me now, and not even Blair Waldorf could ban this decease off me. Stop denying that."

With that, Blair's tears came rolling down and she hits him on his chest, crying her denial. It almost pains everyone to hear her cry because she wasn't just yelling everything off, she was convulsing everything that she had denied. Serena only stood there, holding back her own tears and Dan just holds her, holds her tightly so she wouldn't hurt herself. He didn't care if she hurt him either, because he just stood there protecting her from her worst instinct.

* * *

><p>The bridal shower ends, well, weird. Dan finally got Blair out of the room and they left together. Everything that happened in the bridal shower was documented in Gossip Girl and it would probably be even bigger news than Blair marrying the prince, Dan Humphrey, the lonely boy of Upper East Side is leaving the world. I came back to Blair's penthouse with her presents, and saw that Serena was there, looking through the magazine. I saw a male's coat there and it is too plain to be a prince's. And Blair's Marc Jacob's shoes were lying on the stairs. Dan must have brought Blair home.<p>

"Hey," I greeted my cousin who looked back. Even with a smudged mascara, Serena looked pretty. "I figured Dan brought Blair home."

"Yeah, he did. He's with her now," Serena looked up at the stairs.

"And you are here because?" I had to ask.

"In case Louis came home, I have to warn Dan about it, stall him a few minutes," Serena said before helping me with the gifts. "It is a very long day, huh?"

"It sure was," I agreed and I looked at my cousin. She was more than tired. "Did you know?" Serena looked at me. "About Dan."

She looked down and nodded. "Yes. For awhile now."

"How are you dealing with that? I mean I know you dated before."

"Dan is a special person in my life, but if you mean am I in love with him, I was but not anymore. And as you see he's not exactly in love with me right now. He's up there with her," Serena sighed and smiled.

"When did you know?"

"Last year when Blair suddenly decided to marry Louis after 2 months of dating," Serena thought about it. "It was really not like Blair to just marry someone even if he's a prince plus she had 2 semesters left at Yale. So I actually went to New Haven myself to ask what happened to her and Dan…"

"Wait, her and Dan?"

"Yes, they were um, they were dating but Dan was never a fan of Gossip Girl and her scandalous views so they just had the time of their life there in New Haven, away from New York, away from all this," Serena smiled. "I still remember Blair went all secretive when she's in New York to go on dates with Dan but I caught them anyway, and I was okay with it. Because I saw them, they were so perfect, oddly."

Serena stopped and looked down. "So I don't understand how everything fell apart. I asked Dan and him being honest as always, he told me the truth. Dan was diagnosed long before and he had operations to remove the cancer, therapies and everything in New Haven but in the end it wasn't enough and Blair almost went crazy for it. That was why Dan chose to end things, because he said, Blair deserves a Prince who can be with her for a longer time, not a dying Brooklynite."

I stayed silent, not knowing that everything was so heavy between them.

"Blair has her ways not to give up. You know the other day when she had her wedding dress on, she had a call," Serena said, and I nodded, clearly remembering the panic Blair. "That wasn't Louis, that was Dan. Blair had all the doctors in the world to check on him but everything is the same. Dan went anyway so Blair would be happy. But Dan could never lie to Blair, so as always, he'll tell her, 'Nothing has changed'."

A tragedy. That was what this is. A tragedy between a young man and a young woman, who couldn't be together at all, because fate decides that. I looked up and saw Dan walking down the stairs slowly. He doesn't have a job but he had appointments, doctor appointments. He smokes weed because it was medicine. He pushed Blair because he loved her too much. He said maybe to Blair's wedding because he wasn't sure if he is still alive by then.

And Blair trusted him, loved him, depend on him, that she follows his rules. She will only go back to him if he let her. She had the bridesmaid meeting in Brooklyn so she could be near him. She wasn't excited about her wedding dress because she knew it wasn't for him. She is bound to marry a prince with hope that he will stop it rather than be supportive. She believed she was second to Serena because she knew that having Dan with Serena was a better fact than not having Dan in this world.

"I'm going to go, okay. I'll be at the loft if she needs me," he told us and left. But I can see he forced himself to leave because he didn't want that, but he had to.

* * *

><p>I peeked into Blair's room and saw that she's seated on the edge of her bed, reading a book. I realized the wrapping beside her, it was Dan's gift. Serena had assigned me to check on Blair, because she had to go check on Dan. I slowly walked in, "Hey."<p>

"He's really sweet," she spoke slowly, smiling at the book. "I've done nothing but trouble to him and he wrote a book about me."

"He did?" I sat beside her and she gave me the book to read. It was everything wonderful about Blair.

"You know what in our freshman year we had this little war between us about the representative spot, and I won," I knew that story. "Because he gave it to me." I didn't know that one. "Dan actually got the heads up from one of the professors on how to win the spot, but he saw how I wanted it so bad because my father was one back in the days, so being the great guy he is he gave it to me."

"But then you gave it to the third candidate," I said. "Why?"

"Because I realized that I rather be a normal students who walks around campus bantering about art with someone," she smiled and she took something beside her. It was the same picture I saw in Dan's loft. "Our first date, and he wasn't even trying, but it was perfect."

* * *

><p>I looked around the church that will be holding Blair and Louis' nuptials and couldn't help but notice how sorrow it was. Some was there to make their confessions, and I decided, maybe I should ask advice there.<p>

"Forgive me father for I have sinned," I said, I wasn't even Catholic or anything but I saw the same thing on tv.

"What have you sinned, my child?" the priest, or minister, asked.

"I may have cursed upon God yesterday," I admitted.

"For what?"

"For reserving unfair fate onto two people that deserves so much more," I realized I was too deep in this tragedy that it seemed really weird why I was in it all along. "I mean, these two people loved each other so much but then He decided to take one of them, I mean, it is not fair."

"It isn't fair to the human eyes, my child, but God knows best," can he try more than that, seriously. "But God is never cruel to humans, he took my mother away from me, but every single day it seems I remembered her better in time. When one people left, he left a name, he left memories. The better the memory is, the more likely the people he left will never forget him."

And with this, I knew Dan and Blair were both doing the wrong thing.

* * *

><p>"Hey Blair, there was something wrong with the church, so I think you should come here fast, because I don't know what else to do," I said, making my voice quiver. She said she was on her way so I dialed the second number. "Dan, you have to come down to the church, I mean Blair almost killed one of the priest when he talks about death and all." With that, Charlie Rhodes' first scheme in the Upper East Side goes.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Charlie, where is she?" Dan asked, he looked skinnier than ever, and his eyes seemed tired. I looked back and pointed at Blair who was talking to the minister. "Oh God." He went to her immediately and pulled her away from the minister, saying some mumbles of "Are you crazy?"<p>

I looked at the minister and mouthed, 'That's them'.

The minister nodded and held Dan and Blair's back. "My young children, come with me if you must."

"Excuse me?" Blair shot a glare.

"Blair, he is the minister. Listen to him," Dan coughed a bit before following the minister. "Sorry about that father, she is a little crazy about weddings."

"Are you sure you don't want your family to attend this event?" the minister asked and both eyed him. "You are getting married."

"Excuse me, what?" Dan asked and I immediately came behind them.

"I think it is a great idea," I smiled. Blair frowned at me. "Dan, Blair, you loved each other, and I know you do all of those things because you think it was for the best but no, it is not. Dan, after you went, you really think Blair is going to be truly happy? Trust me she will be stuck in a zone where she held all the questions about you. What if Dan is still here, what if cancer didn't beat him. Because you didn't let her sink in to the real fact, you forced upon her. And Blair, you always say that no one dictates you because you are your own, so don't let his cancer dictate his mind on you. I know you always wanted to fight for him, I can see that. So fight for him."

Dan looked at Blair and shakes his head. He wasn't having any of it. Of course, he's harder than rock.

"Dan," Blair cupped his cheeks and asked for him to look at her straight in the eyes. "I love you." With that, his heart melts, and a tear drops from his eyes. "Please let me be with you. I don't care if it will be only a day or two until fate decides to take you but please, just let me be with you, when I still can."

Dan looks at her and held her hand on his cheeks. He looked down, and as if he had thrown all those burden from his shoulders, he said, "Okay."

In a closed ceremony, only with me Charlie Rhodes and the minister as witnesses, Dan Humphrey took Blair Waldorf to be his wife, in sickness and in health, until death do them apart. And I never felt more belonged than I have ever been.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it. I don't know, the idea of this AU just came to mind when I saw the I am number nine promo. I used the traits of Blair's denial in other situations, Dan's eagerness to make Blair happy in another ways, Serena's worries about Dan and Blair in other ways. I wanted to use Nate but sorry, I'm not really sure he fits in any of it. I really didn't want to use Chuck because in this AU, Blair never dated Chuck, haha. I decided to use Charlie because she is an Upper East Side from the outside, and also because her curiosity in the show fits in well with the narrator in this AU. And I needed someone who is close to Serena so her curiosity on Dan and Blair can bloom even further. Read and review. My other work, Animosity is on the go, so wait up for that. Toodles!<strong>


End file.
